Black Swan (A Aerrow love story)
by Klaus'truelove
Summary: What happens when then the StormHawks met another skyknight who is in trouble. And what will happen when Aerrow sees her face? Do the two have a past that even they don't remember?
1. Black swan

**Regular POV**

Terra Swan

"Thanks again for helping me Jackie" Elena said has she put the last of the crosiers in the kitchen.

"No problem" I replied, "I just wish there was more action on this terra. I mean I love living here with you but I wish I knew who my real parents were."

"And one day you will" Elena sighed as she put her hands on Jackie's shoulders. "It's amazing that they made you a sky knight at such a young age, maybe they did that because the council knows more about you then you think" she continued.

Then all of a sudden you hear people screaming in the streets.

'And that's my cue' I thought to herself. You run out of the house just in time to see Snipe land on the terra a few feet from you. "This can't be good" I whispered to myself.

"So where are your pesky sky knight and their squad?" Snipe mocked.

"We're right here!" shouted Ben as the rest of his squad rode up. Ben was the sky knight of the Black Swans, and they were pretty good, but you just had this feeling that Snipe was about to crush them like little bugs. Ben looks at Jackie she just nod signaling that Jackie would only help if things got out of hand, even though he knew Jackie were a sky knight, she was only 14 and Ben didn't want her to get hurt. So Jackie went and made sure that everyone was ok, she had been training with Elena to use crystals to help heal and diagnose people. Though she didn't really want to be a healer but figured it would come in handy one day, Right?

"Well that was to easy!" Snipe practically shouted, "Is there any real sky knights here?"

"You're looking at her" I hollered.

"HA HA HA! You can't be serious, you're only like what 14?" he taught.

"Yes but I can still kick you butt!" she yelled as her foot went square into his face.

"You are going to PAY FOR THAT!" Snipe shrieked.

"Bring it!" I challenged as she swung one of her energy blades.

**Aerrow POV**

On the Condor

"We haven't seen a single terra in days; can we PLEASE go to terra ray it's in this part of Atmos?" Finn whined.

"No Finn we can't!" Piper scolded.

"PLEASE?" Finn asked again has he looked at Aerrow for help.

"Piper's right Finn," he commented, "and besides we-" but before Aerrow could finish his thought the distress signal went off.

"Where is it coming from?" Junko asked.

"The only terra that's even close to us is Terra Swan" Piper told them.

'Why does that sound familiar' I asked himself, but before he could ponder it any further Stork was telling them that there may be a problem. "It looks like a kid is battling Snipe!" Piper yelled as she was looking through the periscope. "We better go help her" Aerrow yelled over his as he headed to the hanger bay with Radarr at his heels. "Let's ride" he hollered as he drove off the condor.

**Jackie POV**

I was holding her own against Snipe and was about to win when Snipe grabbed my leg just as I was about to kick him.

"PUT ME DOWN" I yelled in protest.

"I have to admit kid you were giving me a run for my money there, but now you will join the other sky knights as Master Cyclonis' prisoners.

"Put her down!" A boy around my age with red hair ordered as he stepped toward us.

"As you wish" Sniped laughed as he dropped me, I landed with a thud.

"Who's this, your boyfriend?" Snipe continued looking Aerrow up and down. But before I could answer Aerrow lunged at him. Snipe was so surprised that he didn't have time to respond and before Jackie knew it this boy and knocked Snipe out and was helping her up.

"Thanks for the save" I murmured as she tried to hide the fact that my cheeks were also going red.

"Not a problem" he answered also trying to hide his blushing face.

"I'm Aerrow" Aerrow introduced himself as he put out his hand.

"Jackie" Jackie replied shaking Aerrows hand.

"Are you guys alright?" A girl with dark blue hair asked jumping off her heliscooter.

"Ya were fine" Aerrow answered not looking away from Jackie. "Jackie this is the rest of my squad"

"I'm Finn by the way" Finn introduced himself has he took Jackie's hand. "Pleasure" Jackie replied with a slight look of disgust on her face.

"Anyways," Aerrow continued, "That's Piper, Junko, Stork, Radarr, and you've already met Finn, we are the new Storm Hawks" Aerrow introduced the squad to Jackie.

"That was some pretty good fighting you had going on with Snipe there" Junko commented.

"Thanks!" I replied with a smile "I am a sky knight after all."

"Wait, you're a sky knight?" the Storm Hawks echoed.

"Yup, but Ben wont let me join the Back Swans." I sighed.

Aerrow looked over at his squad and they all nodded in agreement. "Jackie," Aerrow asked as he grabbed her hand, "would you like to join the Storm Hawks? We were just on our way to Terra Atmosia to register as an official squad."

Jackie just looked at Aerrow with a HUGE smile on her face.

"I'd love to join you guys" I screamed.

"That's great!" Piper yelled as she started to lead Jackie to the condor, "Now I'm not the only girl we can talk about boys, make-up, do you like crystals?"

"Do I ever!" I answered, "I was learning to use them to help heal, and I've gotten quite good at it."

"Really? Do you think you could teach me some stuff" Piper asked excitedly. "Sure why not" I smiled as she and Piper entered the condor with the boys behind them.


	2. Age of Hero's part 1

***Disclaimer I do not own the StormHaws. i only own my OC***

"Just hold on guys where almost there" Aerrow called over to me and Radarr. I quickly looked back to see Junko following and possibly gaining.

"Aerrow!" I called out,

"Ya I see him, but not for long" he replied with a sly smile as I quickly followed him into the trees.

As we were twisting and turning all I could hear was Junko knocking them all down with his knuckle busters. Then I saw Radarr starting to freak out as we approached the edge terra. Aerrow looked over at me; I just smiled and narrowed my eyes as the edge of the terra quickly approached. As soon as I was in the air I pulled my wings out, I looked around wondering where Aerrow had gone. I saw him nose diving to the ground then at the last second his wings popped out. I just shook my head 'Radarr must have had his eyes closed' I thought. Then Aerrow was right beside me.

"Not bad Radarr" he said to his co-pilot, "do you think we lost them?" he asked me. I was about to answer when something passed quickly between our skimmers. Aerrow dove right, I dove left and we both stole a glance behind us to see Junko firing at us.

"I guess that's a no!" I replied. Junko fired again but this time Aerrow was ready and moved out of the way in time.

"You missed" he teased, but then the front of his skimmer got shot at.

"He might of, but Finn never misses" Finn gloated.

"I'll distract Finn" I yelled over.

"OK Jackie, Radarr get that engine working" Aerrow told Radarr.

I looked over at Finn and he was kissing one of his arrows, placed it in his cross bow and was about to fire. I crashed into his skimmer just as he fired and instead of hitting Aerrow he hit Radarr who was trying to fix the engine. He hit it with the wrench, and in no time it was working again, as I flew next to Aerrow.

"You're not stopping us this time!" Aerrow yelled back at Junko and Finn, as Aerrow and I smiled at each our smiles quickly faded as we heard the horn of the Condor. We stopped just in front of the window and saw Stork with a creepy smile.

"Got cha sky knights" he smirked. Aerrow and I just looked at each other with horror. I looked over at Radarr it looked like he was trying to say something, but before I could tell Aerrow Radarr was frozen. '

Piper' I thought.

"Freeze" Piper said.

"That's really cheesy" I whispered to Aerrow. The next thing we knew Piper, Finn and Junko had surrounded us and we had the Condor to our backs.

"Face it sky knights you've been caught" Piper told us. Aerrow and I looked at each other and we both lightly nodded our heads in agreement. "Your surrounded" she continued "the only way out was if you were crazy enough to…" but before we could hear the rest of her sentence we had dived down towards the wasteland.

"They'd be crazy to follow us into the wastelands"I say and saw that Radarr was already freaking out, "we'll be fine" I assured him. As we dodged lava, and monsters I heard "See nothing to worry about." As we burst threw the clouds we saw Terra Atmosia.

"Terra Atmosia, we're going to making it" Aerrow shouted. Then we both put a velocity crystal in our skimmers and in what felt like two seconds we were on the terra in a tree by the sky knight council building.

"HA! Yes I did it I'm the winner!" I heard Finn shout as he placed his hand on the tree.

"Actually," Aerrow started.

"that would be us" I finished.

"Aww" Finn whined as we jumped down from the tree.

"So that means last one to touch the tree has to do all the dishes on the condor for a month."

Then like a chain reaction everyone put their hands on the tree. We all saw Stork coming towards us.

"See this is why I never leave the ship." He complained.

"Its ok I'll help you" I whispered to him as I put my hand on his shoulder.

We heard people whispering around us then we heard a little boy say "Hey look dad it's the Storm Hawks!"

I looked over a Finn and saw him leaning against his skimmer 'trying' to look cool.

"Those aren't the Storm Hawks," the boy's father started to say, "at least not the real ones."

I gazed over at my team mates and they all looked kind bummed by what the man said.

"Come on guys, we're here to do something about that remember?" Aerrow reminded us as he started to walk towards the building.

"Maybe we could do something about this strange rash to" Stork asked no one in particular as he followed Aerrow.

"If you ask me this is all a big waste of time" Finn complained.

"Finn first we didn't and second even though Jackie and Aerrow went through the trials and were rightfully knighted we still have to register with the sky knight council to become an official squadron!" Piper squealed, "It's just a formality."

"But they don't make us take tests do they?" Junko asked sounding kind of worried, "cuz I'm lousy at tests."

"If it's a lab test I vote him" Stork said as he pointed to Radarr. Radarr looked at Stork and growled at him.

"Play nice" I whispered harshly behind me.

*At the Sky Knight Council*

The man behind kept looking down at the paper in his hands and then back at us. The order we were standing from right to left was Stork, Piper, Junko, me, Radarr and Aerrow.

"It seems everything is in order" the man finally said.

"See just a formality" Piper reassured everyone.

"I'll need your names and positions for the registry" the man told us.

"Aerrow sky knight and leader" Aerrow said striking a pose. I couldn't help but put a little smile on my face.

"Finn wing man and sharp shooter" Finn said as he pointed his fingers to look like pistols.

"Junko, flight engineer and ah heavy ballistics."

"Piper navigation and tactics."

"Um Stork carrier pilot,"

"Jackie sky knight and healer."

Then Radarr when in front and started doing sky fu.

"What is that some kind of pet?" the man asked. Radarr just looked up at him and growled.

"He prefers mission specialist, but we just call him Radarr" Aerrow told the man.

"Um the council will be most please to learn the new Storm Hawks squadron has formed. Your pressers were greatly admired; you have much to live up to Aerrow and Jackie." Aerrow gave me a questioning look; I didn't know what this man was talking about. I guess it doesn't help that Elena never told me who my parents were.

"If I may ask sir, how do I have much to live up to?" I asked.

"Well young sky knight your father was Mason, he was the healer and trainer of the original Storm Hawks. It's because of your father that the Storm Hawks were such skilled fighters." He told us.

"Didn't you know this?"

"No, my guardian Elena never told me much about my parents." I told him with my head down.

"Well maybe now you can see the paths of your past and future" he said every wisely with a smile. "But before Aerrow can sign this I need to ask one more question. I need to know who will be your second in command."

We all looked at each other.

"I vote Jackie" Piper chimed.

"YA!" Everyone agreed

. "Are you ok with that?" Aerrow asked me.

"It would be an honour" I told him.

"Very good, now sign here" he told Aerrow. As Aerrow went to sign the man held his hand back and asked "wait just a minute, how old are you?"

I could see Aerrow give a weak smile as he said in barely a whisper "14." Then the next thing any of us knew we were all watching the doors close to the building of the sky knight council.

"I told you it was a waste of time" Finn commented as he kicked the dirt under his foot.

"So what if were not official but Jackie and I are still sky knights and your still my squadron, and we're still friends right?" Aerrow told us.

"Oh I'm just here until something better comes along" Stork informed us.

"I just wished people would take us seriously" Piper sighed, "we have the skills we have the gear"

"We have Finn, "Chicka cha" Finn commented as he pointed to himself, Radarr and I just rolled our eyes.

Then we heard skimmers, and another squad came around the comer. "It's Carver and the Red Eagles" Junko said in awe.

"Come on lets go meet them" Piper yelled over her shoulder as she started to walk toward them. As soon as they stopped a crowed formed.

"Well there is a real sky knight squadron" I heard a man say, I looked over and noticed it was the same man from early that said that we were not a real squad.

"I'm Aerrow of the Storm Hawks and this is Jackie my second in command" Aerrow introduced us, "it's a real honour to meet you" he told Carver as he held out his hand. I noticed Carver looking behind us at the rest of the squad,

he looked Aerrow right in the eyes and asked him "Aren't you a little short to be a sky knight kid?" I glanced at Aerrow and saw that he looked really hurt by what Carver had said; as I looked back I saw Carver and the rest of the Red Eagles riding off towards the beaconing tower.

"Come on lets go," Aerrow said as he walked towards his skimmer. I could hear the hurt in his voice, Piper and I stole a sad glance before we also started to walk towards our skimmers.

"That could have gone worse" she commented.

"Aerrow" I called.

"What is it Jackie?" he asked.

"Don't listen to that jerk Carver, I don't think it should matter what age or height you are, if your heart is in the right place anyone should be able to become a sky knight. And you and I both know that your heart is in the right place."

"Your right Jackie," he sighed, "but when I was little I looked up to sky knights, they were my hero and then to hear one of them say I was a little short to be one and then call me a kid, it hurt."

"I know how you feel, remember Ben wouldn't let me join the Black Swans because he thought I was too young and I would get hurt or be in the way?" I reminded Aerrow, "Besides we don't need to be official to know who we are."

"You're right Jackie" Aerrow sighed.

"When am I wrong?" I teased him as I placed my hand on his shoulder. We smiled to each other and then I walked to my skimmer and got on. We were just about to leave Terre Atmosia when all of a sudden the sky turned grey, and the wind started to pick up.

"The beckon tower it stopped be beckoning" Junko yelled in confusion.

'Note to self help Junko's vocabulary' I thought to my self.

"Some thing must be wrong with theAurora Stone." Piper commented.

'That can't be good.

"Storm Hawks, lets fly" Aerrow said, we all started our skimmers and made our way to the beckon tower. The closer we got the more I felt like something really bad was about to happen. When we finally reached it I noticed that the Red Eagles were there, but the whole squad minus Carver, were frozen in place.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"Who ever did this has to be powerful" Piper told us. I had to agree with her, the door to the tower was damaged pretty badly, plus everyone knew that the Aurora Stone was like a sign of hope to the people of Atmosia. Well maybe all of Atmos.

"Who ever did this is most likely working for Master Cyclonis" I told Aerrow. The seven of us started to slowly walk into the tower. Once we got to the top of the tower we noticed no one at first.

"The Aurora Stone it's gone!" Piper exclaimed.

'Way to point out the obvious' I thought.

I looked around and noticed someone coming out of the darkness.

"You needn't worry." I heard the figure say.

"Carver?" Aerrow questioned.

"It will find a good home on Cyclonia" Carver continued. "But, you're a sky knight!" Aerrow and I both questioned him.

"A sky knight wise enough to see which way the wind is blowing. The future is Master Cyclonis, this stone belongs to her."

"I will not let that happen" Aerrow yelled angrily as he pulled his twin energy blades out. Aerrow quickly looked back at me, he gave him a look that said this is my fight. I just nodded my head.

"You're welcome to try and stop me" Carver challenged as he pulled out his energy sword.

They started fighting, it seemed that they were evenly matched, that is until Carver grabbed Aerrow's leg and flung him across the room.

"Aerrow!" Piper and I both cried.

"You're a sky knight, its your job to protect Atmos, you made an oath!" Aerrow shouted at Carver.

"Oh that's right, you fancy yourself a sky knight" Carver said with sarcasm in his voice, as Aerrow stood up. "Sorry to disappoint you, your just a bunch of kids."

It took every ounce of self resistance I had not to go over to Carver and punch his face in. Carver gave Aerrow a grin that pretty much said I win, then Aerrow closed is eyes and seemed to calm him self down. A blue light started to gather around him, most likely from his blades, his eyes turned from green to blue and then he sent a powerful burst of energy towards Carver. Carver was so surprised that he didn't have time defend himself, next thing we knew Carver was slumped up against the steps and the Aurora Stone was on the ground in front of him.

"YA!" we all cheered as Stork uncovered his eyes.

"When was the last time you saw a kid do that?" Piper asked Carver.

"That was, that was…"but Carver couldn't finish his sentence because he passed walked over to the Aurora stone and picked it up.

"Aerrow you did it!" I exclaimed.

"That's, that's" Piper tried to think of the words.

"The lightning claw, I guess I finally figured out my move." Aerrow said in a surprised kind of voice.

"We are defiantly the real deal now dude!" Finn shouted in excitement as Aerrow gently placed the Aurora stone back in its rightful place.

Aerrow and I escorted Carver down the tower where police were waiting for him.

"The worst is yet to come." Carver told us as he passed in handcuffs, "Cyclonia will rise again!"

"Storm Hawks we'd like a word" The man form the sky knight council said, this time he had two other men with him.

"Ah see I bet this is the part were they beg us to protect the terra" Finn said excitedly.

*On the Condor*

"Get help, I can't believe all they want us to do is go get help." Finn whined.

"Finn thanks to Carver there's no one here to protect Terra Atmosia, or the Aurora stone." Piper told him.

"So we'll bring reinforcements like they asked, if we're looking for a way to prove our selves this is it." Aerrow told us. I had to agree with him, if we wanted people to take us seriously then this could be our first step.

"We'll contact the Terra Blastia first and then onto Tropica, and no Finn a surfing break is out of the question." Piper told him.

I looked over at Finn and saw the disappointment on his face. 'Oh Finn' was all I thought.

"Well I don't see the big deal about some crystal anyway," Finn complained.

"Finn don't you know anything? The Aurora stone is like the very symbol of Atmos" she told him in frustration.

"Its also the most powerful crystal ever found, there's no telling what Master Cyclonis would do with it" Aerrow added.

"Lets not forget the eternal darkness, plague of evil and endless suffering that would certainly follow" Stork added in a depressing kind of way.

All of a sudden the alarms went off, Aerrow and I looked at each other trying to figure out why they there going off.

"I think it's starting already" Stork commented as he looked through the periscope and saw a Cyclonian air ship."Yep I was right" was all he said as he handed the periscope to Aerrow.

"Talons, headed strait for Atmosia" Aerrow informed us.

"There won't be time to get help we're going to have to handle it" I pointed out.

"Alone" he added. Junko and Finn exchanged a worried look. Then everyone went into a frenzy.

"Ok I'll um use my last drizzle crystal to create some cloud cover" Piper was saying but she didn't sound very confident. I saw Finn run out towards the hanger bay, most likely to put unneeded weapons on skimmer, "and then we're going to need some time for the slim sluggers to jell. What am I saying that's the worst plan ever." She sighed in frustration. I saw Stork writing his Will. I ran down to the hanger bay, Aerrow hot on my heels. Just as we entered the bay Junko was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"That thing will never fly" I heard Junko say, I'm guessing it was to Finn. I got on my skimmer and made sure my blades were ready for any fight I was about to get into, and got into line to the left of Aerrow, with Finn behind me.

"So nobody believes in us, well now's the time to prove them wrong. But this isn't like when we play stop the sky knight or last one lands does the dishes. This is the real deal so what ever you do, try not to mess up."

'Well it was inspirational, until he said that last part' I thought.

"Dude worst motivational speech ever!" Finn told Aerrow.

"You know what I mean," Aerrow said, "Let's do it!" and then we drove out of the hanger bay."Just remember the plan and we'll be fine" Aerrow told us.

"Um I forgot the plan" Junk told us.

"Keep them off that Terra" Finn reminded him as he pointed to Terra Atmosia.

As we flew in formation Finn came beside Aerrow and said "Aerrow that's the Dark Ace" as he pointed to a man with black hair who was flying towards us.

"As in THEE the Dark Ace" "As in never lost a sky duel and is signal handily responsible for the destruction of the old Storm Hawks" I heard Piper say over the radio.

"Aerrow, Jackie get out of there NOW!" she shouted at us.

"I'm not running away." Aerrow told us, as he looked at me, "you coming?" he asked me.

"I'll be right beside you the whole time." I informed Aerrow.

"We have your back" Junko told us as he activated his knuckle busters. Then they started their attack.

"I think I see Snipe" I told the others. "So that women must be his sister Ravess." I informed the others.

Aerrow POV

"I think I see Snipe" Jackie told us. And in all honesty that doesn't surprise me. "Which means that woman must be his sister Ravess" she concluded.

The Condor came up behind me and covered me as I made my way over to the Dark Ace. Once the Dark Ace saw me he jumped onto his skimmer and so did I. Then he jumped off his skimmer. 'Where'd he go?' I asked myself as I looked around me trying to find him.

"You're a young one" I heard some one say. I looked in front of me and on my wing was the Dark Ace. "Since you're new at this let me explain the ground rules" then the Dark Ace grabbed my shoulder.

'Holy crap' I was thinking 'is he going to kill me?'

"There are none" he told me has he lifted me up. "If you live you win, and just so you know I never loss," he finished as he threw me back down on my seat, then he laughed as he jumped back to his skimmer.

Jackie POV

"Hello" I said to the talon I had just pulled up to. He gave me a confused look, but before he could do anything I had knocked him off his skimmer. I made sure that his parachute came out before I sped off to help the others. I looked over at Finn and he was trying to shoot at Snipe but couldn't seem to hit him. 'Well that's what you get for loading your skimmer up so much' I thought to myself, 'I better go find Aerrow." I looked over my shoulder to see a talon following me, so I stopped and trimmed his wings as he tried to attack me. 'Idiot' I thought. Then I saw Aerrow, he and the Dark Ace were still in their sky duel. The Dark Ace shot at Aerrow, and missed, but he knocked the secondary cock-pit off and I watched Radarr fall. His parachute activated, and I slowly moved under him. I moved slowly so that I didn't attract the Dark Ace's attention. I caught Radarr and made my way over to a talon.

Aerrow POV

I watched Radarr fall and his parachute activate, I also saw Jackie slowly descending. It took me a second to figure out why, and then I realized she was doing it so that she didn't get any unwanted attention from the Dark Ace. She knew that this was my fight and would only interfere if he was about to kill me. She was such a good sky knight and friend. 'Man am I developing feelings for her' I asked myself, then the Dark Ace shot at me. 'Get your head in the duel Aerrow or you will loose.' I turned my skimmer around and we just looked at each other. Then we both charged. We did some hand to hand with our blades, but we were too evenly matched, not that he would admit it. We turned around he jumped on his skimmer, I jumped on my ready to battle.

"So you fancy your self a sky knight?" he asked me, "well where's your fancy move?"

"It's right here!" I yelled as I did the lightning claw.

"Good form," he told me. I was confused for I moment before I realized I was on his skimmer. I quickly turned around to block his attack. "But you might want to work on your landing" then he kicked me off his skimmer and I started falling towards the Wastelands.

Jackie POV

I saw Junko fighting Snipe and it looked like his ammo was stuck but he yelled at it and all the ammo attacked Snipe. "YA" Junko cheered, I couldn't help but smile. Then I looked to my left and saw Finn and Ravess battling. They fired at the same time, but Ravess arrow seemed to absorb Finns and kept going until it hit his skimmer. For a second it looked like it was ok, but then it fell apart and I watched as Finn painfully landed on the front of Junko's skimmer. "Ouch" I said as I winched at his pain

I looked through the periscope and watched as Finn landed on Junko's skimmer.

Piper POV

"Come on, come on. Shields are down and we are being clobbered by that cursers cannons, Piper if we don't run now we're going to lose the Condor." Stork told me. "Stork what about the others?" I asked him, kind of annoyed that he would even suggest such a thing. "Um they should run too" was all he said as he turned the Condor away from the battle.

Jackie POV

I took out a few more talons before I saw the Condor pull up and out of the battle. I quickly looked around me. I saw Junko and Finn fighting talons; the Dark Ace and Aerrow were still in their heated sky battle. Aerrow had just been pushed off the Dark Ace's skimmer and was falling, fast. I tipped my skimmer towards the ground, Aerrow pulled his glider but it didn't take long before the Dark Ace shot him down. I landed my skimmer on Terra Atmosia and waited for Aerrow to land. Which he did, well he crash landed. I ran towards him, just as I was about to reach him I pulled out my energy blades, but the Dark Ace got to him first and had his energy sword just below his chin. I heard three skimmers head toward the beckoning tower, no doubt talons going to retrieve the Aurora stone, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the Dark Ace and Aerrow.

"This is where I claim victory," he told Aerrow, "but since you're young I'll allow you a life time to savour your defeat." Then the three talons I heard earlier arrived with the Aurora stone and handed it to the Dark Ace. "Your own sworn protector turn on you and Atmos sends children instead of sky knights, how pathetic!" He finished as he put the stone in his bag. It took everything I had not to go and start a fight with him. "The wrath of Cyclonia is your future now," he said before he smirked at Aerrow and then flew off. Once they were gone Radarr and I quickly ran over to Aerrow and I helped him up. Junko and Finn were first to land and ran over to us.

"Are you okay Aerrow?" Junko asked as he got on the other side of him to help support him.

"Where are the others?" was his reply.

'Would you just answer the question!' I thought. Then Piper and Stork landed and came running over, well Radarr jumped from my shoulder to Aerrow's. "Are you okay?" I asked a hint of worry in my voice, after all I watched him crash to the ground.

"I'm fine." He assured us.

"The Aurora stone in the hands of Master Cyclonis and her talons, our own sky knight has betrayed Atmosia, something must be done!" the man from the sky knight council exclaimed angrily.

"It will," Aerrow told him. "The future of the entire Atmos rests in that crystal," he explained.

"We're going to Cyclonia to get it back." I said as I looked at Aerrow who nodded in agreement.

"We are!?" the rest of the squad asked in unison.

"We're doomed!" Stork signed.


	3. Age of Hero's part 2

**Regular POV**

We were on our way to Cyclonia; I had just finished healing everyone. Aerrow was the one with the most damage, he had three bruised ribs and a sprained wrist, the rest only had a few cuts and burses. "Ow!" Aerrow complained as I finished wrapping wrist. "Will you quit being a baby you only have to wear it until we get to Cyclonia." I told him. "We still need a plan," Piper reminded us. All the sky knight squadrons were headed to Cyclonia for a full on attack. Aerrow and I both agreed that we need to do it our way, the last time Atmos did a head on attack on Cyclonia they were all defeated. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Finn asked as he and Junko were getting in a create of donuts that were headed to Cyclonia. "It will work as long as you stick to the plan!" Piper replied.

Piper and Stork remained on the Condor as Aerrow, Radarr and I flew beside it. Of course this means the means the most dangerous stealth mission Atmos has ever seen. Piper nodded to us and then we flew head of the Condor and into the Wasteland. We figured that if we came in low they wouldn't see us coming. "Know what I don't get?" I asked Aerrow has we were flying, "What's that?" Aerrow asked, "Why the Talons can eat so much donuts, did you see how many were in that ship?" "Well maybe each Talon gets their create" he answered with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back.

**Finn POV**

Junko opened the doors to the create of donuts we were in. "BELCH! I'd never thought I'd say this Finn but I don't ever want to see another donut again." Junko told me. "Well you didn't need to eat half of them" I replied "Well, we needed the room" was all he replied. I looked around the corner of the create we were just in. I saw Cyclonian workers, "So this Cyclonia" I said to no one in particular. "Hm kind of evilly" Junko commented as he stood behind me. Then we heard someone approaching, we quickly hid but then the stupid Talon had to find us. "Hey who are you?" he asked us pointing his weapon at us. "Hee hee" was all I could say.

**Piper POV**

Flying Cyclonia is bad enough Piper, do we really have to get there through the Wastelands?" Stork asked me paranoid as always. "It's the only way Stork" I replied looking up from my map, "all we need to worry about is that Finn and Junko pull off their part of the mission."

**Finn POV**

"What are we looking for again?" Junko whispered to me. "A great in the fort, climb down and the Condor should be waiting." I reminded him as we passed an open door way. I took a quick look inside as we passed. 'Wait a sec!' I thought to myself as I backed up, "No way, dude that's it. The Aurora stone is inside that big thingy! Let's just grab it and split." I yelled over my shoulder at Junko as I walked towards it. "Uh I don't know Finn that's not part of Jackie and Piper's plan." He was just trying to avid getting in trouble. "Their always making things way to complicated, just think of all the time and danger we'll skip" He thought for a minute then replied "lets do it!" So I got on his shoulders and reached for the Aurora stone. But I couldn't seem to keep my balance. "Come on Finn grab it," Junko whispered. 'What do you think I'm trying to do!' I mentally yelled at him. "You might want to re think that" I voice behind us said. I turned to see who was talking only to see that it was a girl around our age. "And you are?" "Busted" was all I could say. I pulled out my crossbow and shot an arrow at the girl, she just put up her hand and stopped it in mid air turned it around and fired a big ball of energy back at us! 'Ow man' was all I could think. "Wow" was all Junko could say as her two guards came towards us and we got sucked into the machine. "This is not good" Junko tried to use his knuckle busters, sadly it didn't work and the girl just laughed at us. "They'll be the first to see how it works, to bad it will be the last thing they see. I'm guessing they're not the only ones paying us a visit" the crazy girl said.

**Piper POV**

"Cyclonia is just as ugly below." I commented to Stork. "Eh it does have a certain dark charm," was his reply, "I wonder how the decorated the dungeons?" he asked. 'Let's hope we never find out' I thought as we reach the rondvoue point.'

**Regular POV**

Aerrow, Radarr and I were still flying around Cyclonia; our job was to make sure that they didn't become suspicious of us. Piper was to contact us when Finn and Junko reach the Condor. "What's taking them so long?" I asked as I pulled beside Aerrow. "I don't know, but it can't be good" he answered. I was about to say something else, but before I could Snipe and two Talons appeared. "Some how I don't get the feeling he's her to welcome us to Cyclonia" he commented to Radarr and me. I saw the two talons fly off and I knew that they were going after Aerrow, so that just left me and Snipe. "Have we met before?" Snipe asked me, "Why yes we have, I was the girl that was kicking your butt on Terra Swan before you decided to cheat." I informed him. "Oh ya, and then your boyfriend came and crashed the party." He said as he remembered back to that day, "Well he's a little occupied at the moment so it's just you and me." "Bring it!" I teased. He shot at me with his energy mace, I easily dodged them and flew strait towards him eyes narrowed, and brought out one of my twin energy blades. He shot at me again and I blocked it, I looked to see that Aerrow was done with the talons so I motioned for him to get behind Snipe. "I'm going to smash you like a bug!" he yelled as we got closer. I few up and Snipe looked up following me, that gave Aerrow more then enough time to cut is propeller off of Snipes heliscooter. I pulled up next to Aerrow just in time to see Snipe fall, then we high fived, and continued our patrol.

**Piper POV**

As we flew up all I could say was "This place is really giving me the creeps" "I think it's kind of homey" Stork replied. 'Only Stork would think that this place could be homey' I was looking at one of the maps when all of a sudden the Condor shook. I went over to the periscope and saw that we had Raptors fallowing us. "It the Raptors" I informed Stork. "Stork we've got to out run them." I said as I turned. "Any faster and the Condor will most defiantly get scratched," Stork replied. "Any slower and we're going to get blasted I informed him. "I'm just saying" he signed as he pulled the speed leaver. We went as fast as we dared through the tunnels under Cyclonia trying to lose the raptors, but we were still getting blasted. "I hate tailgaters" Stork said annoyed as he brought the Condor to a stop, and the raptors hit the stern, but Stork and an almost evil looking grin on his face. "Good flying Stork." I congratulated him as we continued flying to the check point, "Ya, well," was all he said with a smile.

**Regular POV**

We had just finished defeating Snipe; we were flying for maybe 5 minutes before we heard what sounded like a violin. Then Aerrow's skimmer got hit, and we heard evil laughing. We looked in front of us and saw talons one with a violin, well Ravess was behind us getting ready to fire again. We didn't have any were to go. I looked over to Aerrow, who had a look of terror on his face. Just like in catch the Sky Knight, but up I told him as we rapidly approached the talons, he just nodded and then we went strait up. But Ravess and her talons quickly followed. "It's ok Radarr I saw this in a cartoon once." I heard him say. 'Oh no, what is he going to do?' I asked myself. I looked over just in time to see Aerrow jump off his skimmer and towards our poseurs. Radarr and I went on either side of them and did a nose dive. We arrived just in time to catch Aerrow. "Did you guys see that? It worked!" he yelled excitedly. "You're lucky that worked." I told him as we continued flying. "Why is that?" he asked, "Cuz if you had died, I would have killed you!" I simply replied with a strait face. Aerrow gave me a cheesy smile, and then we both burst out laughing.

**Finn POV**

"Both Ravess and Snipe, we must be dealing with Sky Knights." Master Cyclonis said in anger. "Good job guys!" I cheered. Then we saw the Dark Ace appeared out of the shadows. "Leave them to me" he simply said to Master Cyclonis before he walked off. 'Let's hope the outcome is different then last time.' I hoped to myself. "If your hoping for a rescuer prepare to be disappointed, in just a few moments all of my talons will be home to roost and your atoms will be scattered around the Atmos" she told us evilly. Junko and I looked at each other, worry written over both our faces. "Uh take your time." He told her, "we're cool" I added.

**Piper POV**

Kay so we were flying as fast as we dared in the Condor and we were almost there. "That's it right up that shaft!" I informed Stork with excitement in my voice. "That's it, hatch 35." Then the Condor scratched the shaft, and Stork and I fell on top of each other because of the sudden jerk of movement as we came to a stop. "Oh that's gonna leave a mark" Stork said, all I could do was roll my eyes at him.

**Aerrow POV**

Jackie and I where almost at Master Cyclonis' fortress, as I looked over at Jackie I could see that something was bothering her. For as long as I've know her, I've never seen her show fear. "What's the matter?" I asked her. "Nothing," she replied but didn't look at me. If we were in any other situation I would get her to tell me, but since we were in the heart of Cyclonia I decided I would ask her about it after we got threw this. We flew in silence for a few more seconds before I saw the Dark Ace on his skimmer coming towards us. "Go and find Finn and Junko." I ordered. "Why?" She questioned, and then saw the Dark Ace. "Fine, but if you die, I will kill the Dark Ace." She told me before she flew off. "Who was that your girlfriend?" The Dark Ace teased, "But your determined I'll give you that, but it takes much more to be a Sky Knight. I should know I've defeated more of them then anyone. Is your girlfriend also a Sky Knight?" 'I knew this guy was bad news from our first encounter but why was he bringing Jackie into the conversation. If I fail in beating him what is he going to do to her, and my friends?' I thought, 'No Aerrow, you will beat him.' "So tell me sky knight, are you just pretending?" "Let's find out" I said as I turned my skimmer around. We did some hand to hand, and again we were pretty much evenly matched. Our skimmers where once again apart and as I was turning again I saw him charging up, I didn't have time to get out of the way, so I pushed the button that made the shield on my wing available. I grabbed it and blocked the shot just in time. Though I think I might haven given Radarr a heart attack, I'll have to apologize to him later. We turned our skimmers to once again face each other, and got our weapons out ready to fight again. As we quickly approached each other I powered up my Lightning Claw, he wasn't prepared for it, and I hit him. "NO!" He screamed as he fell off his skimmer. I landed back on my skimmer with a satisfied grin on my face as I watched him fly off. "Jackie, where are you?" I asked into my radio. "I'm by the loading dock" she replied. "Ok stay there I'm on my way." "What about the Dark Ace?" "I'll tell you when we meet up." "OK, see you soon." I flew towards the loading docks and towards Jackie,

**Piper POV**

I was once again looking at my maps waiting for Junko and Finn to show up. But in the pit of my stomach I knew they where not coming, once again they had not followed the plan, well at least Finn hadn't. Then we once again got hit. "They found us." Stork said grimly. "What about the shields?" I asked franticly. "Knocked out by the Cyclonians in our last battle, permanently" he told me. 'Just great!' I thought as I shook my head. "This is bad" I commented as we got it again.

**Regular POV**

I was on the loading bay dock waiting for Aerrow and Radarr. He finally landed beside me. "Took you long enough." I teased. Then three talons appeared. "Intruders, get them!" one said. "We can take them," Aerrow told us, "I just took down the Dark Ace, these guys should be a piece of cake." All I did was shake my head and got my twin energy blades out. "We can take them" I agreed, "There's only like three." Then the door opened and it looked like there were like at least fifty more. "Or maybe not." He said. "Aw!" I said as I covered my eyes, it seems like someone had set off a Solar crystal bomb. But once it was alright to look again, we saw that only talon remained. We got ready to fight when he took off his mask and the he was actually a she. "Take it easy, I'm a Sky Knight, I'm Starling." "As in Starling of the Interceptors? I asked excitedly. "Yup, wait haven't I seen you before?" she asked me. "Ya, on…" "sorry to break up this reunion but maybe we could continue this later?" Aerrow asked. "Good idea." I said. "I've been here undercover, Cyclonis is planning to unleash a storm to end Atmos." "How?" Aerrow asked. "She's built a machine around the Aurora stone." Starling informed us, "she also has a wallop and a scrawny kid stuck in it. They belong to you?" All Radarr and I could do was shake our head. I had a feeling that those two would find a way to screw up a perfect plan.

**Finn POV**

Junko and I where still stuck in the machine, luck for us it had to warm up. It was about halfway there. "Finn I just want you to know you're my best friend" "Thanks buddy, and I want you to know that it was me who broke your favourite bunny lamp." "What?! You said it was the wind!" he yelled at me. "Well it was kind of windy when I tripped over it."

**Regular POV**

We were quietly walking to where Master Cyclonis was keeping the machine that was holding the Aurora stone, along with Finn and Junko. "I just knew those two would find a way to screw this up." "Do they always mess thing up?" Starling asked us. "Unfortunanlly yes," Aerrow told her. We were getting closer to meeting Master Cyclonis and rescuing our friends. "Wait what if the Dark Ace is there?" I asked. "I'll deal with him, Starling can deal with Master Cyclonis and you can free Finn and Junko." "Can I give them heck?" I asked. "Uh sure, but how about you give them a full lecture when we get back to the Condor." "Great idea, that way Piper can help me." "Shh, Master Cyclonis and your friends are in here." "There are two guards at the door" I told them. "Jackie you take one I'll take the other and Aerrow can make our entrance." Starling explained the plan. So Starling and I quietly opened the doors to the room, and grabbed the two guards." "And the storms will help us re-build my way" I heard a girl inside. "Or we could do it my way" Aerrow said as he opened and entered the room. I entered and stood next to him as the girl turned around. "This is getting annoying," She said. "Shut down the machine and give us back what you stole." I told the girl. "Master Cyclonis?" Aerrow and I both questioned. "Let me guess you two are those pesky Sky Knights, aren't you a little young?" she questioned back, "I was about to say the same thing" Aerrow replied. Then Master Cyclonis brought her crystal staff towards her and started float upwards. I had shock and terror in my eyes, and I'm gonna guess that Aerrow did to. She landed a few feet in front of us, Aerrow and I brought our weapons out ready to fight. Master Cyclonis charged up her staff and was about to attack when I saw Starling throw her nunchucks and knock the crystal out of its place. But that didn't do much; Master Cyclonis just used her powers and put her staff back together like nothing happened. "Oh your good." She commented to Starling. Starling and I at each other and nodded, "Go help Finn and Junko." I told Aerrow, "We'll take care of the witch" Starling added. Aerrow nods and runs towards to the machine that Starling was telling us about. We star each other down and then Starling starts to attack. Master Cyclonis, who blocked everyone, then she shot back, Starling and I split. Master Cyclonis didn't seem to see me as a threat, so I took the opportunity to fire at her. I got a few good shots in; I even managed to break Master Cyclonis' staff twice. That's when she got pissed; she hit Starling and knocked her out. Then she turned to me, and griped my energy bladed ready for her attack. "Starling!" Aerrow cried, "I've got it Aerrow, keep trying to get them out." I told him. He didn't look thrilled, but he went back to trying to find a way to get Finn and Junko out. "You're brave to take me on all by your self," She teased, "but you're going to end up just like you're friend." Then she attacked, I quickly blocked and attacked right back. I noticed that her crystal had changed and was now an ice crystal. 'That's IT!' you thought. You jumped onto the machine where Aerrow was. "When I say now, jump, got it," I asked him, "Sure." He answered. Master Cyclonis turned and fired at us. "Now!" I yelled, and we quickly jumped out of the way. Aerrow and I where now on either side of her, I saw Aerrow charging up his Lightning Claw so I charged up my Angel Thorn, she blocked Aerrow's attack and quickly turned to block mine. 'Though I'd hate to admit it, she's good.' I thought. "You can't win Sky Knight," she told us as she looked behind Aerrow. I looked where she was looking and noticed a dark figure. "You do your moves, you jump around but the end result's the same. I unleash the full fury of nature and you, well actually, I don't really care what happens to you." I saw the figure step out of the shadows and saw that it was the Dark Ace, but before I could warn Aerrow the Dark Ace knocked him out. "Aerrow!" I cried out. "And then there was one." She continued, as she looked at me. "Let me handle her master." Dark Ace asked Master Cyclonis. "Go head Dark Ace, let's see if you can actually defeat her this time." "Of course Master" Master Cyclonis went back to her machine as the Dark Ace faced me. "Hello sweetheart," the Dark Ace greeted "Dark Ace," I greeted through clenched teeth. "Your beautiful, it's a shame I have to destroy you." Well the Dark Ace and I circled each other I noticed that the machine was fully charged and Master Cyclonis was getting ready to fire. "And then it begins," I heard her say. The Dark Ace fired at me; I quickly blocked it and ran towards him, he was ready for me and we quickly began hand to hand. He was stronger then me, but I didn't let him see me back down. "NO!" I heard Master Cyclonis yell. We both looked over and saw Aerrow getting ready to destroy the Aurora stone. I took that distraction to hit the Dark Ace, he fell to the ground and I held my blade to his throat. "I would kill you myself, but this place is about to fall apart, so good luck to you. And if you do manage to survive, I'll be happy to defeat you again. "Have you realized what you've done Sky Knights?" Master Cyclonis yelled at us. "Ya I just saved the Atmos from you!" Aerrow replied, "And the names Aerrow of the Storm Hawks." I saw the Dark Ace looking at us, "Oh and Dark Ace," I yell, "My name is Jackie of the Storm Hawks, NOT sweetheart." As we ran towards the door we crabbed Starling, the alarms were going off as the building was falling apart. Some rubble blocked our path. Junko tried to move some of it out of the way, but it was useless. "Go keep moving," Aerrow told them, "We'll find our owe way out, that is if we still have a ride." We ran towards the loading dock hoping to find our skimmers still in one piece.

**Finn POV**

"Go keep moving," Aerrow told Junko and I, "we'll find our own way out." We couldn't do anything but obey that order, so Junko and I ran through the halls back to the Condor. "There 35 just like Piper said, quick tare it open." I told Junko. He did and we noticed that it was a long way down. We quickly but carefully climbed down the latter and I shot a cable towards the Condor. I slid down, followed by Radarr. "Better step on it, the Cyclonia is about to go BOOM" I informed Stork and Piper. "That might be a problem," Piper told us, "considering we're STUCK and Rapton is getting ready to blast us from below." I noticed that Junko still wasn't with us. 'Where is he?' I asked myself worried. "It's going to take a miracle" Piper signed. Then Junko finally joined us, lucky for us he landed hard on the table. That bit of force was enough to get us unstuck. Once we had landed where the Raptors had been we quickly left Cyclonia, before it blow up!

**1 hour later**

Radarr and I were looking out the main window, it had been at least an hour since we left Cyclonia and we still had not seen or heard from Aerrow and Jackie. Radarr howled, "Its ok Radarr, they'll be ok." Junko tried to reassure him, "I just know it." Piper had not moved from her spot at the periscope since we had left. "It's Aerrow and Jackie!" she cried out excitedly. "They made it! Wait, who do they have with them?" We ran to the skimmer bay and waited for them. When they landed we all cheered, "I told you we could do it," Aerrow congratulated us. "Piper guys, this is…" Jackie started "Starling! Oh My Gosh! You're like my favourite Sky Knight." Piper shouted. I noticed Aerrow and Jackie giving her a look. "Besides Aerrow and Jackie that is." 'Nice save Piper' I thought.

**Flashback 1 hour**

**Regular POV**

Aerrow, Starling and I where heading back to the loading dock, that's where Aerrow and I had left our skimmers there. Starling was hurt from our fight with the Master so Aerrow was helping her walk. The talons were to busy trying to get out before the whole place blew so they paid us no attention. "Our you two dating?" Starling asked us. Aerrow and I looked at her with a shocked expiration. "Come again?" I asked her. "Are you two dating?" she asked again. "No," I answered, "but I do feel like we had met before." I told her. "And where have we met before?" she asked me. "Terra Swan." I told her. "That's right, right after…" She trailed off. "That's right, you came to see Elena to heal your wounds." We reached the loading dock and it must have been our lucky day because our skimmers were there. We got on, Starling rode with Aerrow, and we left. We each still had a velocity crystal so we put them in our skimmers and made it out of the blast zone, just in time too. "I hope your friends made it out ok." Starling broke the silence that we had been flying in since we had left Cyclonia. "I'm sure they did," I answered, "They are probably on the Condor waiting for us." Aerrow added. "Well then, let's try to find them." Starling smiled at us. We flew in silence for a few more minutes before Starling asked, "And you're sure you two aren't dating." "Why do you keep asking?" I asked her, "It's just that you two seem to be a lot alike." She answered, "So to me it would make sense if you were dating." "Well we haven't talked about it," Aerrow said, "but we have been busy trying stopping Master Cyclonis." "Well I think you two should date." She concluded. Aerrow looked at me and for some reason I couldn't help but blush. "I think I see the condor!" I shouted. Aerrow and Starling looked at where I was pointing and we all smiled as we flew to the skimmer bay.

**End Flashback**

**On Atmosia at the Sky Knight Council**

"So let me understand of all the rash, reckless things to do you destroy the Aurora stone!" The man yelled at us, "however taking into consideration the testimony of Sky Knight Starling this council conserves, it was the proper course of action." "So does that mean the Storm Hawks or official?" Piper questioned with excitement. There was a murmur running through the crowd. "Forget about it Piper," I told her, "We don't need to be official to know who we are, where ever Atmos needs help the Storm Hawks will be there." Aerrow told us, "Let's fly." We all left, I placed my hand on Aerrow's shoulder and smiled at him as we left. "Good luck Sky Knights" I heard just faintly before we left.


	4. Out of Thin Air

**On the Condor**

**Starling, Aerrow and Jackie in there privet "Sky Knight" talk.**

"Thanks again for helping me Storm Hawks, if you hadn't of shown up, Master Cyclonis would have probably destroyed all of Atmos." Starling once again had thanked us.

"And again, you're welcome Starling." I once again said, "Aerrow and I might not have made it in time if you hadn't have been in the loading bay."

"That's right," Aerrow chimed in, "when we got to the bay there was only three talons, but once that door opened we didn't know if we could fight them all."

"I was willing to try though" I said as I started laughing, Starling and Aerrow joined in.

"But in all seriousness thank you." Starling told us once again, "and have you two talked?"

"Talked about what?" Aerrow and I asked her.

"About dating." She answered.

"Why do you want us to date so badly?" I asked kind of annoyed.

"Jackie, I know that you've recently learned that your father was part of the original Storm Hawks," I looked at her 'how does she know that?' I asked myself. "I heard your fathers talking about how one day you two would get married." She told us, Aerrow and I looked at each other in shock. "Aerrow and you are like two peas in a pod, and you probably had feelings for each other since the first day you met." Aerrow and I looked at each other in shock. "Aerrow you did live on Terra Swan with Jackie, you two where inseparable, that is until you were eight."

"What happened when we were eight?" he asked.

"That's about the time when the power of Cyclonia changed hands. It went from Master Cyclonis' grandmother to her father. He learned that you two were still alive and he was going to search all of Atmos for you. The Sky Knight council agreed that if you needed to be separated, you didn't make it easy for them, you two would not let each other out of your sight."

"Wait a second," I stopped Starling, "you're saying that Aerrow and I knew each other before the Storm Hawks arrived on Terra Swan?"

"Yes, and even then the council could see that you guys would not leave each other."

"So if we wouldn't leave each other, then how did they separate us?" Aerrow asked.

"I heard it wasn't easy, but they used a hypnosis crystal, they made you two believe that you were strangers. To make sure that you where safe they moved Aerrow to an empty Terra, where the Cyclonians would never look, they made sure that you two were different sides of Atmos."

"Is there any way we could get those memories back?" I asked.

"The only way to get them back is threw a hypnosis crystal." She told us.

"I think Piper has one," Aerrow commented.

"Well thanks for the talk Starling," I said as I got up, "but it's getting late, I think I'm going to go to bed."

"If you want you can stay the night and leave in the morning?" I heard Aerrow offer before I left the room. As I walked to my room I looked into Aerrow's room, and saw Radarr on the bed on his back dreaming, I couldn't help but smile at him before I went to bed.

**Aerrow POV**

"Well thanks for the talk Starling," Jackie said, "but it's getting late, I think I'm going to go to bed." With that Jackie got up and left the room.

"If you want you can stay the night and leave in the morning?" I offered Starling.

"That would be great." She replied. "I can tell how you feel about her," she said as we got up and left the room. "I can also see the way she looks at you, just ask her out."

"Maybe," I paused, "but how?"

"How about you start with a fly around a terra?" she suggested, "just make an excuse to get you two alone."

"Well here we are," I said as I showed her, her room.

"Thank you Aerrow," Starling said before she went into her room, "see you in the morning."

And with that I was left alone in the hall, or so I thought. I looked down towards my room and saw Jackie looking into my room she smiled and then turned and entered her room.

'She is beautiful' I thought to myself, 'maybe Starling is right, I need to talk to Piper in the morning about getting mine and Jackie's memories back.' With that last thought I was at my door, and saw what Jackie was smiling at Radarr. I just shook my head and smiled as I got in bed and quickly fell asleep.

**Regular POV**

I woke up around six the next morning. "Urg" was all I could say as I looked at the clock, 'Why did I have to get up so early?' I thought as I got lazily out of bed and got dressed. As I walked onto the bridge I noticed that Stork was already up. "Morning Stork I said as I sat down.

"Morning." Was all he said as he continued steering the ship. As I put my head in my hands my stomach started to growl. "Want any breakfast?" I asked him as I got up.

"Sure, about some eggs?" he called over his shoulder.

"Eggs it is then," and with that I left to go start breakfast. About ten mutes later Aerrow, Starling and Piper were also up. "I guys!" I shouted from the kitchen.

"Smells good!" Aerrow commented as he entered the kitchen.

"Are Finn and Junko up yet?" I asked as Aerrow leaned on the counter.

"No, and they probably won't be for a few more hours." He answered.

"Well then, breakfast is ready." I said as I gave Piper and him a plate with two eggs and two slices of toast.

"Thanks!" they both said as they sat down.

"You aren't hungry?" he asked, Stork and I already had breakfast." I told him and also sat down at the table. We sat in silence as Piper and Aerrow finished their eggs. Once they were done we all walked to the bridge.

"Anything yet?" Aerrow asked Stork.

"That's a negative; so far it's nothing but clear skies." I saw a smile creep onto Aerrow's face.

'What is he thinking?' I asked myself.

"Aerrow, can I talk to you for a second?" Starling asked.

"Uh sure." He answered and they left the room.

"What's that about?" Finn asked as he and Junko entered bridge.

"I'm not sure?" Piper answered, as she looked over at me, all I could do was shrug. Piper and I where looking over some maps, trying to figure out where to go next when Aerrow and Starling walked back in.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all," Starling stated, "but I think I'm going to leave now." "Well it was a pleasure meeting you," I told her.

"And if there is anything you need, we are here to help." Aerrow told her, she just smiled and left. "So where are we?" Aerrow asked as he looked over my shoulder. For some reason I couldn't help but blush.

"About here," Piper said as she pointed to a spot on the map, "and we are about twelve hours away from Terra Gale." I added.

"I see," was all he said. "Jackie and I will fly head a bit to see what else is around." Aerrow told her as he grabbed my hand and practically dragged me off the bridge. I saw Piper giving us a weird look as we left.

"Aerrow?"

"Ya Jackie?"

"Where are we going?"

"For a ride." Was all he answered.

'OK?' I thought. We finally got to the skimmer bay. Aerrow got on his and waited as I got on mine; then we left. After flying for about five minutes he finally spoke again.

"Jackie," he started, "I need to tell you something."

"And you couldn't do that on the Condor because?" I questioned.

"Well, because I didn't want the others to hear." He stated.

'What could he want to ask that he doesn't want the others to hear?' I asked myself. We landed on a small terra, and got off our skimmers. I noticed that there was a small lake in the center of it. "This place is really beautiful." I commented as we walked towards the lake. We sat down on the grass, and Aerrow grabbed my hand, but once again I couldn't help but blush.

"I was thinking about what Starling had told us," he started, "and she is right. Since the first moment I saw you I felt this connection to you. I saw you battling Snipe as I was on my skimmer headed to Terra Swan, and it looked like you had the upper hand, that is until he grabbed your leg."

"You saw all that?" I said in shock.

"Yup! And I still have what Snipe said in my head."

"You mean when he asked if he asked if I you were my boyfriend?" I said with a smile.

"Ya, I was tempted to say yes, but I didn't even know your name yet."

"Really?" I asked him, I was kind of shocked.

"Ya, and when I heard the name Terra Swan I thought to my self that name sounds familiar but I couldn't figure out why, that is until Starling told us what happened to us."

"When I first saw you on Terra Swan I thought I recognized you, but I couldn't put a name to the face. Plus I also felt a connection, like we were I love before but couldn't remember."

"I think that we should talk to Piper about using her hypnosis crystal to help us retrieve the memories that the council had us forget."

"I agree!" I stated.

"You do!" he replied sounding shocked.

"Yes, I want to remember my childhood and you." I simply said looking at the grass. "We should go," I said as I stood up and walked towards my skimmer.

"Jackie wait," Aerrow called as he grabbed my arm. "Starling said that we were best friends as kids, and even though we didn't remember each other, we still felt a connection."

I turned away and he let go of my arm, I hopped on my skimmer and headed back to the Condor, Aerrow on my tail. We flew back to the Condor in silence, but I could tell that Aerrow was trying to figure out what was on my mind. I noticed Piper by the door as I landed in the bay.

"Hey Piper!" I called happily.

"Hey Piper," I heard Aerrow also call.

"Hey guys, find anything interesting?" she asked us.

"No, but we need to ask a favour of you," I replied.

"What is it?" she asked sounding confused.

"You have a hypnosis crystal right?" Aerrow asked.

"Ya, why?"

"We need you to put us into a trance so we can remember some things from our childhood." I told her simply.

"Ok, I'll meet you in my lab in five then."

"Perfect thanks Piper." I said as I hugged her and walked out.

**Piper POV**

I noticed that Jackie and Aerrow where on their way back, so I made my way to the skimmer bay, Jackie was the first to land.

"Hey Piper!" she happily greeted me.

'What got into her?' I asked myself, 'I wonder if Aerrow asked her to be his girlfriend or something.' I did like Aerrow a lot, more then I'd like to admit, but I could see how happy she made him even if we had only known her a few weeks.

"Hey Piper," Aerrow called.

"You guys find anything interesting?" I asked as they got off their skimmers.

"No, but we need to ask a favour of you." Jackie said.

'What could they want me to do? Are they not telling me something, are they going on a secret Sky Knight mission or something?' "What is it?" I asked instead.

"You have a hypnosis crystal right?" Aerrow asked.

"Ya, why?" I asked confused, 'what could they want with a hypnosis crystal?'

"We need you to put us into a trance so we can remember some things from our childhood." Jackie simply said.

"Ok, I'll meet you in my lab in five minutes then." I suggested.

"Perfect, thanks Piper" Jackie said as she hugged me and then left.

"What was that about?" I asked after she had left.

"Just some things Starling told us," Aerrow told me.

"You like her, don't you?" I questioned him. Let's just say that Aerrow face went red and he didn't answer.

"You do! Why don't you just ask her out?" I asked as I folded my arms over my chest.

"It's… complicated." He replied as he started heading to the door.

"Does this also have to do with what Starling told you?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, we need to figure some stuff out from our past before we can even think of dating." Aerrow told me as we started walking towards my crystal lab.

"Well I think that Jackie is like the girl version of you!" I told him. "And she is very pretty. If you don't ask her out soon, someone else will, and they will be all protective of her. I might not have known her that long, but I can see that she can take care of her self, and will hate any guy who says otherwise."

We arrived in my lab and Jackie was already there.

"So let's get started." I told them as I picked up the hypnosis crystal.

"Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Jackie volunteered, which kind of surprised me.

"Ok just sit on the stool there." I directed her, she did. "Ok, know I want you to go back to Terra Swan, back to when you were still a little kid." Aerrow gave me a look, "are you there?" Jackie just nodded. "Now I want you tell me who you are with."

"I'm with Aerrow and some other kids, we are playing Sky Knight." She told me.

"Are you the only girl playing Sky Knight?" I asked her.

"Yes, all the other girls are playing with dolls or house."

"Are they letting you win?"

"No, it's all fair game, but I'm kicking the boy's butts. Well besides Aerrow's."

"Are you and Aerrow battling each other?"

"No, we are working as a team." She told us.

"Now what are you and Aerrow doing?"

"The other boys have us surrounded, there's no way we can bet them." She seemed scared, "They've caught me. But Aerrow's come to save me. He's telling me that we will always be a team and no matter where we are in Atmos, he will always have my back and protect me."

"What do you think about what he just told you?" I asked her.

"I think that Aerrow has a good heart, I really like him," Jackie confessed.

I looked over at Aerrow, he seemed shocked and happy. "What do you think of what she just told us?" I asked him.

"Well this confirms what Starling told us." Was all he said.

"Now Jackie," I turned my attention back to her, "do you like Aerrow enough to date him if you were older?" I asked, I saw Aerrow give me a look.

"Yes," was all she said.

"There does that sort out some your childhood problems?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, kind of," he answered as he scratched the back of his head, "Will she remember any of this?"

"It's up to you Aerrow I can make her remember the whole thing or just parts of it."

"I want her to remember her childhood."

"I can do that, Jackie I want you to remember every thing from your childhood, and when I count back from three you will wake up." I told her, "3, 2, 1." Jackie came out of her trance.

**Aerrow POV**

"3, 2, 1," Piper counted down; then Jackie came out of her trance.

"Hey Jackie, how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Fine," she answered, "you guys didn't make me do anything silly did you?"

"Not this time," I laughed, "but do you remember anything from your childhood?"

"Yes!" she seemed to scream, "I remember everything." Then she blushed and looked down. "I remember us playing on Terra Swan, and us spending every second together. I also remember the promise you made me."

"Your not mad that I didn't keep my promise to you are you?" I asked.

"Of course not," she said surprised, "we were made to forget that part of our life, I can't get made at you for not keeping a promise you don't remember making."

"Do you guys want me to leave so you can talk?" Piper asked.

"No, but I think its Aerrow's turn." Jackie stated as jumped off the stool.

"I guess it's only fair," I laughed. Jackie and Piper couldn't help but laugh along and shook their heads.

"Now this should be fun!" Jackie said before I was lost in my memories.

**Regular POV**

Aerrow was now under a trance, "What do you want to know?" Piper asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well all he can do at the moment is tell the truth." She informed me.

"Let's just start with him remembering his childhood on Terra Swan." I simply said.

"Fine." was all she replied.

It sounded like she wanted me to do something else, if Aerrow didn't make me do anything silly or humiliating then I wasn't going to make him do anything.

"Aerrow I want you to think back to your time on Terra Swan," Piper instructed, "are you there?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Now tell us something you remember," Piper continued.

"I remember Jackie and I living with a woman named Elena," Piper looked at me to conform this, I nodded my head.

"And what do you think of Jackie?" she asked.

"I think I'm falling in love with her, when we're older I think I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend."

I couldn't help but blush.

"Now when I count down from three you will wake up and remember all of your childhood."

"Have you guys seen Aerrow?" Finn asked as he entered the room.

"Finn, get out!" Piper and I yelled at him.

"Why? Is he under some kind of trance or something?" he asked as he got closer to Aerrow.

"Finn if you don't get out of here right now, so help me I will make you think you are a little girl!" Piper threatened.

"Ok, Ok, I'll just talk to him after." Finn said as he slowly backed out of the room.

"3, 2, 1." Piper counted down.

"Hey Aerrow," I said with a smile.

"What did she make me do Piper?" Aerrow asked as still looking at me.

"Surprisingly nothing, since you didn't make her do anything." Piper informed him.

"But I did notice that you both did say one thing the same."

"What's that?" we both asked.

"You both told me that you loved each other."

"WHAT?!" we both yelled.

"Yup, and now I'm not going to let you leave until you both admit your feelings for one another." She said as she quickly moved in front of the door so we couldn't escape. "Now sit!" she practically yelled at us.

Aerrow and I quickly looked at her and then sat on the two stools she had in the lab. "Do we really have to do this Piper?" I asked.

"Yes, and I think Aerrow should go first." She insisted.

"Fine, Jackie, ever since we were kids I've always liked you. That is why on Terra Swan, when we were playing Sky Knight, I would be on your team. Now that we are together again I don't think I can stand to be away from you again."

"Really?" I asked him, almost on the verge of tears.

"Ya Jackie, so will you be my girlfriend?" I was taken back a little.

'Is that what he was trying to ask when we went flying earlier?'

"Well say something Jackie!" Piper practically yelled at me.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Aerrow." I yelled as I hugged him.

"Should we tell the others?" I asked him?

"We probably should," Aerrow signed, and got up.

"You sure Aerrow?" Piper asked as she grabbed his shoulder.

"No, but they're going to find out eventually."

"He as a point Piper," I agreed as I also got up.

Piper knew we were right, so she stepped aside Aerrow went out first, I followed and Piper was the last to leave. We walked onto the bridge, lucky for us everyone was there.

"Guys I have an announcement to make." Aerrow announced.

"Let me guess, you and Jackie are going to leave us and live a happy life on the far side of Atmos." Stork guessed.

"NO Stork!" I almost yelled at him.

"But it does have to do with Jackie and I." Aerrow answered.

"Your not getting married are you?" Finn asked.

"FINN!" Piper yelled.

"Again, no considering we only found each other again a few weeks ago." Aerrow reminded them.

"Wait? What do you mean found each other again?" Junko asked.

"Well Aerrow and I knew each other when we were kids." I informed them.

"Anyway," Aerrow continued, "I just thought that we should tell you all that Jackie and I are dating.

" "Since when?" Finn asked.

"Since a few hours ago."

"Please don't fight you two." I bagged.

"We're not fighting." Finn whined,

"But you're about to start." I pointed out, before I left the room, Piper following with some maps. We went back to her lab and looked at the maps.

"We're about to enter Terra Gale air space." Piper informed me.

"How far till we are near the Terra?" I asked her.

"About half an hour." She told me.

"I'll be on the bridge if you need me," I told her as I made my way back to the bridge, hoping that the Aerrow and Finn were done yelling at each other.


	5. Gale Force Winds

Aerrow, Radarr, Finn and I were flying our skimmers threw an uninhabited terra doing tricks, avoiding obstacles, the usual. Up ahead was a cavern, one wrong move and you could end up dead or really badly injured.

"You two aren't seriously going to run widow's cannon?" Finn asked Aerrow and I.

"Oh Ya." Aerrow replied for us.

"Have fun Radarr." Finn mocked before he flew off.

"You're sure you want to do this Jackie?" Aerrow called over.

"Of course I am, I was sheltered on Terra Swan, now is my chance to live life." I told him.

"Ladies first then."

"Scared-y cat!" I yelled as I picked up speed and flew first into the cannon. "Whooo!" I yelled.

"Ah Ya!" I heard Aerrow yell behind me. I saw the exit up ahead, the only way threw it was to be in bike mode, now you have to time it just right or well I'd rather not think about it. I pulled my wings in, flew threw the opening and pulled them back out. I swung beside Finn and watched Aerrow and Radarr come out. Aerrow was stoked but Radarr was covering his eyes. They went into a nose dive.

"Excellent." Finn said, I just nodded my head in agreement. We watched as they kept falling towards the ground, and then at the last possible moment Radarr pulled the wings back out. We all started to fly back to the Condor.

"Got to work on that one." Aerrow said to Radarr who looked like he was scared to death. All I could do was shake my head and smile.

**Back on the Condor**

We were all standing around the table. "It's perfect absolutely, positively, 100% the best plan ever!" Piper told us.

"Um, I'm not going to like this am I? Stork asked, paranoid as usual.

"The storms building in the South West should give us perfect coverage to monitor the new Cyclonian supply lines." Piper continued.

"I was right, I don't like it." Stork commented as he went back to steering the ship.

"Did somebody say South West?" Finn asked. I saw the smile on his face and knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Yup I heard a freighter captain…"

"You know what's in the South West don't you?" Finn interrupted.

"Let me guess?" Junko put in, "Terra Neon's 24hr gravy buffet? There is that, but think warmer."

Junko thought for a second then they both shouted "Tropica!" I looked over at Piper who looked really annoyed. Aerrow and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Surf boards, snorkelling, umbrella drinks, sign me up!" they cheered.

"Don't forget your swim suits." Piper added as we laughed even more.

"Hey!" Junko and Finn shouted as they covered them selves up.

"Thanks Piper I really didn't need to see that." Finn informed her, as Aerrow and I nodded to each other, once again knowing what the other is thinking.

"Stork set a course for Tropica." He said.

"Yes!" Stork exclaimed as he set course.

"That's not," Piper tried to abject.

"Tropica it is." I walked over to her, "Piper," I started, "the chances of us actually going is kind of slim."

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Well let's just say I have a feeling our plans our going to change." I replied as I walked back to Aerrow.

**FF 1hr**

We were headed to Tropica, but we entered a storm, I could tell everyone wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"We're passing over Terra Gale now," Piper informed us, "it could get choppy."

"Stork," I asked as I placed my hand on his shoulder, he jumped like 2 feet in the air, "sorry I scared you," I apologized.

"How you holding up?" Aerrow asked.

"How does it look like I'm doing?" he asked sarcastically back."And it's ok Jackie."

Just then the alarms started going off. "In coming closing fast!" Stork informed us, "Oh man, we're doomed."

I turned to see what he meant, when I saw a toilet?

'What the?' I asked myself.

"Exactly what kind of doomed are we talking about here?" Finn asked as he pointed to the toilet, which landed right in front of him. Aerrow; Piper; Finn and I all ran to the skimmer bay, and got onto our rides, then flew out into the storm. I was flying beside Aerrow looking around when I heard Piper say

"This part of Gale is a waste land, no body lives out here." The clouds parted and we saw a house, which she almost crashed into.

"Then how do you explain that?" I asked, I saw Aerrow and Finn just shake their heads.

"I'm hit, I'm hit." I hear Finn shout. I look behind us and see Cyclonians. I fly out of their range, but see Finn flying all over the place, lose his skimmer and land on Pipers. I turn around and play chicken with the first Cyclonian I see, I know I won't blink, as we are seconds form crashing into each other he nose dives.

"Chicken!" I yell down at him. I look around and see that only Aerrow is left with a Cyclonian, and I watched as a mattress hits him. I fly beside Aerrow once again, as we both look at each other with a surprised look, then down at the Terra where we see a short man dancing. Aerrow instructs the others to fly down to the terra. We all land, well kinda, Finn gets thrown off of Piper's heli-scooter and gets his butt stuck in a barrel. Aerrow goes to help Finn; I go and stand beside Piper.

"Hello?" we call out.

"Where do you think he went?" Aerrow asks.

"Probably in the kitchen looking for more ammo." Finn comments as he throws the barrel he was stuck in down, but of course where he throws it, sets off a trap. The next thing any of realize we are in a net.

"I've got you now you Cyclonian swine!" The short guy yells at us in a French accent, "Now you will know what happens to enemies of the resistance." He continues as he cuts the rope that our prison is attached to. "For you the wastelands await." He finishes.

Then everyone thought it was a good idea to all talk at once. "Cries for mercy will go unanswered Cyclonian swine."

"We're not Cyclonians." Piper tries to tell him.

"Radarr go." Aerrow tells the blue creature, he jumps from the net, bites our capture and then frees us. The four of us scream as the net and we fall to the ground.

"You freed your self eh? Then we will have to tussle like old fashion trench rats." He said has he put up his fists and we stood up. Aerrow, Finn and I look at each other with a WTF look on our faces.

"We're not Cyclonians!" I inform him.

"She's right," Aerrow chimed in as he grabbed my shoulders.

"We're the good guys." I continued.

"The Storm Hawks." Aerrow finished, the man just gave us a weird look like he had no idea what we were talking about.

"Come on you've heard of us, we're famous!" Finn added.

"Nope, never heard of you." The man stated, "Who is your commanding officer?" He asked.

"That would be me." Aerrow answered. The man then got really close to him; I could tell that Aerrow was starting to get uneasy, as the man back away. He spit on his had and held it out for him to shake, "the name is Wren leader of the resistance front." He continued as he shakes his hand, and Aerrow as a disgusted look on his face, which I couldn't help but let a smile on my face. Aerrow looks over t me for help, notices my smile and sticks his tongue out at me, which makes me smile even bigger. "Welcome to the last free piece of Terra Gale," Wren happily tells us as a piece of the wind mill falls off.

"Impressive," Finn mocks, as Piper elbows him in the chest.

**Later that night**

"Terra Gale was once a beautiful kingdom," Wren tells us as he poked the tiny fire, "but that was before the Cyclonians came. Now our people toil in their smelters prisoners."

I gave Aerrow a look that said 'we have to help them.' "Two weeks ago, they took my precise Dove" he signed as he handed a photo to Aerrow.

'The girl is pretty' I admitted to myself as I looked over Aerrow's shoulder, and I saw his exasperation change.

"Yup that's a 'we're going on a dangerous mission' look" Finn signed.

"Is she prettier then me?" I whispered in his ear.

"What?" he whispered back. "You heard me."

"She is pretty, but I love you." He soothed as he handed the photo to Finn, and turned around to stare into my eyes. I could tell in his eyes that he meant every word.

"Get a room you two!" Finn shouted before he looked at the photo Aerrow just handed him.

"Shut up Finn." I said, and then I kissed Aerrow.

"We'll get her back Wren." I told him once we parted.

"I'm in!" was all I heard Finn say.

"Fantastic a rescue mission good thinking, we'll show that Dark Ace a thing or two." Wren said excitedly.

"Wait; did you just say the Dark Ace?" Finn asked, we all looked at each other, I looked at Aerrow who now had determination on his face as did I.

**Aerrow POV**

**On the Condor**

The four of us landed back on the Condor, I could tell that Jackie was as determined as I was to get this mission started.

"We should start working on a plan right away," Jackie suggested.

"Good idea," I said, "Stork set a course to where the Cyclonians are keeping Dove, and Finn get the weapons ready. I want this to be stealth, but you never know. Jackie, Piper and I will come up with a plan to get in."

"Got it," everyone nodded.

"Do you have any idea how we are going to get in?" Piper asked.

"Undercover," Jackie suggested, "cuz if we go in, in our storm hawks uniforms they're going to know something's up, but if we are in disguises we have a better chance of not getting caught as fast."

"I agree with Jackie, but first we need a way to get in undetected." I point out.

"And I have the perfect way." Piper says as she holds up a crystal. Jackie and I can't help but smile.

"Listen up everyone, we have a rescue plan." I tell them, as I signal all of them to meet at the table. "Most people would say this mission is dangerous, reckless, and pretty much impossible." I say.

"So in other words just our style." Jackie finishes.

"It all starts with Finn; he goes in high altitude, and then cuts the engine for a little quiet time." Piper starts explaining.

"Then he bee lines for the smoke stakes and drops this totally unstable," I say as I toss Finn the Crystal, "so that when it hits kapow"

"there's water every where, and when water hot metal you get steam, lots of it so that no one sees us when we drop in for a zero viz landing." Jackie continues.

"Wait a minute," Junko interrupts, "a landing in zero viz?" he repeats.

"instant death." Stork informs us,

"No it isn't we do that kind of thing all the time," I remind them, "guards will be every where,"

"Oh great, and then we get caught?" Finn asks.

"No, then we take a page from your book and lie," Jackie informed.

Finn thought for a moment then said, "I like it."

"We dress like maintenance guys, we're there to fix the boiler." I continue.

"and when the guards don't buy it, Junko explains it another way." Piper chimes in.

"Then we get a change of clothes and the doors open wide," Jackie carries on, "once we're inside we are like a well oiled machine, guards will be running all over no's got a clue, well we get free run to hunt for Dove."

"Hey guy's," Finn calls out, "lookie who I found."

We watch as Finn gets hit by a frying pan.

"ouch," I hear Jackie say. Dove tries to leave but Junko stops her, she tries to go the other way but I grab her arm. "Dove wait, we're here to bust you out." I tell her,

"Wren set us." Jackie told her.

"Grandpapa?" she asked excited.

"Storm Hawks at your service," Finn slurred as he tried to get up. Jackie seeing Finn was having trouble helped him up and helped steady him.

"Ah good you can carry this," Dove told Finn as she practically threw the heavy ball that was attached to her foot in his hands. Jackie silently laughed well I made a face, cuz honestly it looked like it hurt. "Follow me," she ordered.

"But that's not the way out," I told her.

"Of course not, we free the Sky Knights of Gale next." I look over at Jackie for help.

"She's right," was all she said before she followed Dove and Finn further into the prison. As we went deeper we were stopped by some Cyclonian guards.

"Halt, what's going on here?" the first guard asked us.

"We're taking this dangerous fugitive to the prison." Piper lied.

"she doesn't look dangerous," he commented.

"Oh, this is the notorious evil flying dove scorpion," Jackie told him.

"I don't buy it, where's your id?" He asked us.

"It's in here." I told him as I handed him the toolbox I had been carrying. As he went to open it Radarr jumped out, the guard was so surprised that he cut the ball of the chain that Finn was carrying.

"Sweet." Finn said amused, and then threw it behind him, but instead of hitting the ground it hit Junko in the head. "Arrr" Junko yelled as he went a wallop on the guards.

"Aw sorry you had to see that," he apologized to Dove. "Lets go." I said determined to free the Sky Knights of Gale. Radarr ran ahead to try and open the cell door.

"You're in for a world of hurt." The Cyclonian informed Radarr, but once the rest of the squad got there he dropped his weapon and ran away. Junko proceeded to open the cell door and let out the Sky Knights. Once they were free we ran back to our skimmers.

"Air Finn at your service," Finn said obviously trying to get Dove to ride with him. Jackie and I both rolled our eyes as we hopped on our skimmers.

"Sorry Finn, but she's riding with me." Piper told him, as the two girls continued to Piper's heli-scooter.

"No problemo, that's cool." Was all that he could say.

"After we free the other's we'll meet you over Gale," One of the Sky Knights told Jackie and I.

"Good luck" I wished them as I started my skimmer. I saw Jackie nodded to them before I took off, the team behind me.

**Regular POV**

I was flying beside Piper when Aerrow flew between us.

"I told you the plan was full proof," he commented, "We saved the day and we didn't even run into…" I heard his laughter before I saw him, the Dark Ace.

'You and your big moth Aerrow.' I thought. Ok true he was bound to show up, but still did Aerrow have to say it.

"I think you spoke to soon there Aerrow." Piper said.

"The Dark Ace!" he finished his statement.

"Well if it isn't the notorious Storm Hawks." The Dark Ace started.

"By the looks of that storm he has a fire bolt crystal!"

"Storm Hawks, prepare for battle!" Aerrow yelled.

"Talons, ATTACK!" the Dark Ace yelled. The talons that the Dark Ace had with him went after us, well he went after Aerrow. Some how I got stuck with two of the talons one in front, the other behind, they thought they had me trapped, how wrong they were. I kept flying like they had me trapped, then at the last moment I nosed dived; the two talons had no time to react, as they screamed as they crashed into each other. We got back in formation, and then the Dark Ace shot at us.

"Follow me we'll lose them in that cloud." Aerrow instructed as he took of towards some clouds. After a few minutes, we dove strait up above the cloud cover; I looked down and saw the Dark Ace trying to find us.

"Stand by," I told the others.

"FIRE!" he ordered. We all fired at the remaining talon, Finn fired first at the Dark Ace, followed by Junko. He just deflected them like a fly to a swatter. Aerrow and I then attacked him, we hit his skimmer, and he lost control. Once he had regained control he fired at Finn, whose skimmer fell apart and once again landed right on Piper's skimmer. Us three girls couldn't help but giggle, as Piper shook him off, lucky for Finn he landed on the back of Junko's skimmer. Unlucky for them the Dark Ace shot them down.

"Uh Junko we have a problem." I heard Finn inform Junko, "the crashing problem or the HIM problem?" Junko yelled back. Aerrow looked over at me, I nodded and we flew to either side of the Dark Ace.

"Hey!" I yelled at the Dark Ace.

"I'll be with you in a minute sweetheart!" he called over.

"Actually I think you have another appointment" I told him. He looked at me confused, I just pointed to his left. He turned his head just in time to see Aerrow's fist in is face, which sent is energy sword into is wing.

"Go help Finn and Junko," Aerrow yelled, "I'm not leaving!" I protested.

"That's an order Jackie," he replied well trying to get the Dark Ace off of him. I knew I couldn't win this fight so I flew off to help the others with a scowl on my face.

**Aerrow POV**

"Hey!" Jackie yelled from the other side of the Dark Ace.

"I'll be with you in a minute sweetheart!" I heard him reply to Jackie.

'How dare he call her sweetheart' I thought, 'he better not lay one finger on her!' I was almost in position.

"Actually I think you have another appointment." Jackie told him as she pointed in my direction. I took this opportunity to jump from my skimmer, as he looked at me my hand collided with his face, and is weapon flew from his hand and landed on his wing. We started fighting.

"Go help Finn and Junko," I told her, 'she's not going to listen though' I thought.

"I'm not leaving!" she protested, 'yup I was right.'

"That's an order Jackie," I told her in a stern voice that even surprised me. She flew off but I could tell she wasn't happy about it. The Dark Ace was over me, I kicked him in the chest and he flew on to the back of his skimmer.

"With a little more training you would make an excellent talon!" he told me.

"I'd rather eat dirt!" I replied. "

That can be a ranged," he threatened, "and then I will take your girl."

Now that got me mad, so I jumped up and we started fighting again.

**Regular POV**

I flew beside Piper and Dove, "Have you seen the boys?" I asked them.

"Shouldn't you be with Aerrow?" Piper asked me.

"I was, but he sent me to go help Finn and Junko."

"Oh," was all she said.

"I think I found them", I told them as I pointed to a skimmer crashing towards the Wastelands with two boys screaming like girls on it. The three of us flew down towards them.

"We're gonna die!" they screamed, I whistled to get their attention.

"Are they always this dramatic?" Dove asked,

"You have no idea." I told her as Piper threw a gavelling hook that latched onto the front of Junko's skimmer. We flew back up towards the fight, "You guys ok?" I asked the boys.

"Ya, but I never want to do that ever again!" Junko said.

"Agreed!" Finn chimed in. I looked around trying to find Aerrow; he was still fighting the Dark Ace, ands I watched as he put a wrench in the Dark Ace's wing. He laughed, but I smiled, I knew exactly what his plan was. Aerrow took off with the Dark Ace on his tail.

"Get back to the Condor" I told Piper.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"To watch a show," I simply said as I flew after Aerrow. When I caught up to them they were flying Widow's Cannon run, and the Dark Ace was firing at Aerrow. 'No surprise there' I thought. I flew high enough so that they couldn't see me, and I went to the other side of the cannon. A few minutes later Aerrow and Radarr flew out, they stopped right beside me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I came to watch the show," I said nonchalantly.

"I see," he said.

"Well the show is over in 3, 2, 1" he counted down as an explosion occurred; the Dark Ace literally flew out of the cannon. I watched as Aerrow flew down and grabbed the Fire Bolt crystal, then he flew back towards me, and we flew off. We knew that the Dark Ace would find a way to follow us, and that is what we were counting on. Pretty soon he was once again behind us and looking really pissed off, but Aerrow and I, we had a smile on our faces. He was just about to attack when we heard a whistle. To our left was Dove and Piper, our left Finn and Junko all ready to fight, and the cherry on top was the Condor and the Sky Knights of Gale behind us.

"Now that would be check mate!" Aerrow told the Dark Ace and I held up the crystal.

"Next time Storm Hawk, you won't be so lucky." He threatened before he flew off in defeat.

**On Terra Gale**

"Oh good work soldiers," Wren started, "I don't know how to re-pay you"

"Gold works for me." Finn said, then I hit him in the back of the head.

"Seeing Dove safe and Gale liberated is reward enough," Aerrow reassured him.

"Oh what a nice young man," Wren said; then Dove lifted up his helmet thing.

"I think we can find something to give them grandpapa, don't be cheep!" she whispered to Wren. Piper and Junko gave each other a look, so did Aerrow and I.

"Fine, a Wind Stone the oldest trade, next time you faces those Cyclonian swine blow them a kiss for me, for the resistance."

"For the resistance." Aerrow agreed. We looked over and saw a chicken next to a rocking chair, the same chicken from before we left, and I believe she developed a crush on Radarr.

"Uh Aerrow." I said as I nudged him and pointed.

"Oh, umm, maybe we should give those two a moment alone." He said. Radarr looked over at the chicken and then practically ran to Aerrow's skimmer. Aerrow and I walked over to our skimmers as the Knights of Gale flew over us. Their Sky Knight saluted us, and we saluted back.

"Now can we go to the beach?" Finn asked with Junko nodding in agreement. I shook my head as I hopped on my skimmer. I looked to the sky and thought I saw a skimmer, but the sun was in my eyes so I just told my self I was seeing things, if only I had listened with my gut.


End file.
